


Fake Love - Fred Weasley

by Kellerspack



Category: Fred Weasley - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerspack/pseuds/Kellerspack
Summary: In hopes to avoid Angelina, Freds ex girlfriend. Fred decides to pretend to date his best friend, Olwyn Webber. She reluctantly agrees to this fake dating but the more time she pretends to be Fred Weasleys girlfriend, the more her feelings for him evolve...
Relationships: Fred Weasley - Relationship, Olwyn Webber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Be My Fake Girlfriend

It was our first week back at Hogwarts and Fred and George were already getting themselves into trouble. I blame the teachers really, they’re pissed that they can’t put their names in the Goblet of Fire but secretly I’m relieved. 

Because of this, they want payback. I had spent the Summer at the Burrow with the boys, our first Summer spent together. They let me in on their pranks and told me what they had planned for the year. They loved having me involved because the teacher never expects me to cause trouble because I’m “more of a goody-two-shoes than perfect Percy” as Fred would say.

All Summer long the boys had come up with amazing prank ideas and they were eager to test them out now that we were finally back at school. I loved hearing about their ideas but hated when they involved me in their mischief.

“So then we’re going to hide all Slytherin brooms so that they have to forfeit the game.” Fred informs me once again on his plans to rig the quidditch game.

“Fred I already told you that’s taking it too far.” I sigh and look up at him, I’m sitting on the edge of the couch in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book Hermione recommended me but it was exceptionally hard to focus when a six foot three giant is towering over me, chatting on and on about quidditch.

“And anyways Fred, we’ll trash them in the game.” George adds from beside me, he’s lying on the couch with a book open that’s placed on his head, to darken the brightness of the room as he’s trying to nap.

“Shit, Angelina is making her way over to me and she’s got that murderous look in her eyes.”

I turn in the direction Fred’s looking and sure enough Angelina’s storming towards us and she looks like she could kill Fred. This must be about their break up. Angelina didn’t take it too well from the looks of it.

“Quick, kiss me.” I whip my head back around to Fred, my jaw agape.

“Fred I am not going to ki-“ Before I can finish my sentence Fred’s lips are placed on mine. 

My body melts into his and I’m shocked at how effortlessly our lips move to the same rhythm. I can taste strawberry and mint off his lips, an aroma I’ve never smelt off Fred before. Before I have enough time to react he’s already pulling away from me and my lips are left abandoned, desperate for another touch of his lips. I stand there dumbfounded by Freds actions.

What the hell was that?

He looks around and judging from the relief on his face, Angelina has left.

“So... I may have told Angelina you’re my girlfriend.” He smiles sheepishly at me.

“What do you mean...? You did what?” I look at him, anger boiling up in me. 

“You have to understand... She wasn’t going to leave me alone! She couldn’t accept that I was breaking up with her so I told her I had a girlfriend...” He trails off, a slightly guilty look etched on his face.

“And you told her I was your girlfriend?” I glare at him, my mouth parted in shock and anger.

“I panicked! And now she hates me... The break up didn’t really go as well as planned... See I sort of sent her a break up letter. And we haven’t spoken since she sent a howler to my house...” Fred trails off, trying to hide his smirk, knowing fully well that I’m going to give out to him.

“Fred you dumb demented asshole!” I say and whack his head lightly with my book. He only laughs at my response. 

“You shouldn’t have sent her an owl! You should have broken up with her in person! And you shouldn’t have said I was your girlfriend!” I exclaim, frustrated by his idiocy. I roll my eyes at him.

“I know! But I knew I wasn’t going to see her for another three weeks so I thought it best to just do it somewhere she wouldn’t be able to hit me and I swear I didn’t mean to... You’re just the first person that popped into my mind.” He lifts his hands up in defence. He continues on once he sees the angry look on my face.

“And now I swear she’s out to get me but if she thinks I’m with you she might not even try confront me... She may even get over me quicker... Oh my... that is the perfect plan.” He stares at me impishly, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Suddenly I know by that look that he’s up to no good.

“What’re you thinking?” I question him but I’m reluctant to hear the answer.

“Okay hear me out... What if you and I dated for a little while... obviously just fake dating. Just so Angelina will get off my case because I cannot deal with her for another second. She doesn’t shut up even to catch a breath, honestly it’s exhausting... If she thinks I’m with you she might back off and not Avada Kedavra me.” 

“Or she might Avada Kedavra me!” I stare back at him. I definitely don’t want to get on Angelinas wrong side. 

“Ohh come on! It’ll only be for a few weeks... A month max!” God this boy was desperate... He was really that scared over this one girl. To be fair Angelinas name in itself is ironic, she is satans spawn.

“So will you do it? For me...? Will you be my Fake girlfriend?” He asks me, his eyes pleading me and his lips pouted. 

I cannot say no to this man.

But I know if I say yes, this fake dating will only fuel the feelings I have for him... Not saying I have feelings for Fred Weasley because I don’t. We’re strictly just friends, that’s all we’ve ever been but from that brief kiss... It’s as though there’s butterflies swarming around in my stomach. I convince myself that they’re just from the adrenaline of the situation and I put it down to nerves. I just kissed a boy in front of everyone in the room, of course I’m nervous, right? 

I’m just about to say that I can’t when I look back up at Fred one more time. He looks desperate, those big brown eyes pleading me to say yes. I’m a sucker for him.

“Fine. But only for a short while! And you owe me big time.” 

His eyes widen as he obviously wasn’t expecting me to say yes, he embraces me in a hug and I’m so glad he can’t see my face as the blood is rushing straight to my cheeks from the soft touch of Freds arms around my body. It’s as though the butterflies in my stomach can sense Freds touch and they start to move even more quickly. 

It’s just adrenaline, not butterflies or romantic feelings of any kind. Fred doesn’t like me like that and I don’t like him like that. 

I feel like I’ll be telling myself that quite often from now on.


	2. Bye, Love

It’s been three days since Fred first kissed me, being his fake girlfriend isn’t as hard as it seems. We’re pretty much the same as we’ve always been and we haven’t seen Angelina around... Like she’s already forgotten her feud with Fred. 

George knows about our plan and he only giggles to himself whenever its mentioned. Nobody knows what goes on in his mind, well nobody but Fred. The two of them are so alike, of course not only in looks but personality too. It’s like one knows what the other is going to say before they say it. Which can be annoying for me as I’m kept out of the loop a lot. They think I can magically read their minds.

“Would you ever just put that book down and eat, Winnie?” George eyes me from across the table.

We were sitting in the great hall for breakfast but I was too consumed in my book to eat anything.

“Sorry...” I say apologetically but they were used to me reading by this point.

Before I lift my book back up, Fred has his arm placed around my shoulder and he’s moved a few inches closer to me. I eye him suspiciously but he only nods towards the door of the great hall.

I turn my head and see Angelina with her two friends, walking side by side towards the Gryffindor table.

I feel Fred getting closer and closer to me as Angelina makes her way farther up the table.

“Eh... Are you alright there bud?” I say, gesturing to Freds arm around my shoulder and the close proximity between us.

“We’re dating remember?” Fred eyes me strangely, thinking I’ve forgotten our arrangement. 

“Yes, I know we’re dating but you’re strangling me... And if we were actually dating you wouldn’t have your arms around me in public anyways.”

“What do you mean? Of course I would.” Fred looks me in the eyes, finally taking his eyes off Angelina who has just sat down a few seats down from us. Probably to get a good view of Fred so she can ambush him when he’s alone... Which is never because either I or George are always by his side.

“No... You wouldn’t. You hate being touchy-feely in public.” I remind him as I know for a fact this is true.

“Yeah but if you were my girlfriend I’d want to show you off to everyone.” His eyes sparkle at me and he lightly smiles. I notice how close our eyes are, our fourheads almost touching and our lips just a few centimetres apart. I’m taken out of the moment when George coughs beside us.

“Get a room.” He muffles through his deliberate cough, a grin on his face.

I come to my senses and grab Freds arm, removing it from over my shoulder. I intertwine our hands casually but lay them on the table for everyone to see.

“Ugh no you’re hands are super sweaty.” Fred mocks, feigning disgust. 

“Well yours are super cold. How? It’s so hot in here!” I try to warm up his hand by rubbing my fingers against his.

“It’s his ice cold heart.” George chimes in, whilst eating breakfast at the same time, his mouth half full.

I keep forgetting he’s right in front of us. I try to go back to reading but I’m stuck on the same page for about five minutes. I’m distracted by Freds hand in mine. The tingling I feel in my fingers and in my stomach. And I also can’t flip the page because that would mean I would have to release my hand out of his grasp and I didn’t want to do that...

Before I have more time to think about it, the twins are already up out of their seats. My warm hand now feels bare without Freds cold one.

“Where are you going?” 

“We’ve got things to do before class.” They say simultaneously, it alway freaked me out when they did that. I also knew those things they ‘had to do’ were pranks.

“Okay see ya.” I wave goodbye but Fred leans down and pecks me on the lips.

“Bye, love” I blush at his pet name, never having been called that before but I have to remind myself that he’s only putting on a show for Angelina. 

And it seems like it worked because the moment the boys are out the door, Angelina is making her way towards me.

“Hi Olwyn!” She greets me happily. 

This is weird.

I wouldn’t say we were friends but we hung out a few times when Fred dated her for a couple of months. However I know her well enough to know that she’s being very fake right now. 

Guess I’ll just be fake back!

“Angelina! Hello! How are you?” I smile happily at her. I haven’t got a grudge against her but she is definitely psycho.

“I just kind of notice that you and Fred seem more friendly than usual... Holding hands... Kissing.... Are you two together now? When did this start?”

Didn’t Fred already tell her we were together... God, this girl is trying to catch him out in his lie.

Oh god, maybe she thinks Freds cheated on her with me. I laugh it off.

“Oh, really recently. I’d say only two weeks ago. Just kind of realised we liked each other and decided to give it a go. But he really did like you, I’m sorry things didn’t work out.”

“Oh don’t be silly. It’s okay, I’ve put it all behind me now.” She forces a smile at me.

Sure you did, you psycho.

“Wonderful.” I respond, eager to finish this conversation.

“So you two must be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow night! I mean almost everyones going and this would be your first outing together as a couple!” Wow this girl couldn’t get any faker even if she tried. I wonder what she’s up to.

I debate what to say back. It would make sense if we went... But we’d have to act like a couple for the whole night.

“Yes! We’ll be there. So sweet of you to check in but I better go.” I grab my book and plaster a smile on my face. Standing up and walking away from Angelina.

I guess Fred and I’s first date is tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Angelina is the villain in this story but I do actually like her in general! No h8 to her <3


	3. Hogsmeade

Asking Fred and George to go to Hogsmeade was easy however once Fred found out Angelina was going to be there he was reluctant to go. I convinced him to get over it, seeing as we go down every other weekend and it was inevitable that he was going to run into Angelina again. It’s not technically Hogsmeade village that we go to but just a little further out towards a deserted field.

I could smell the smoke before I saw the bonfire. This was a common thing to do at the start of the year, getting pissed drunk around the bonfire, very muggle-like of us.

“So you two are going to act like a couple for the rest of the night?” George asks, lifting his eyebrow.

“Yeah how long is this going to go on for?” I look at Fred, genuinely curious.

“Just for a few weeks, I swear. Look, you guys don’t know Angelina like I do... She’s mental she is.” I roll my eyes, everyone was fully aware how mental Angelina was but Fred was one of the few that were dumb enough to get in a relationship with her and then break her heart.

“She always liked you Olwyn, and she’s too much of a coward to go up to me if I’m with you.” 

We moved closer and closer until we sat around the bonfire, joining the couple of people that were already there. Drinks were thrusted in our direction the moment we sat down on the dry grass. 

The night started off with Hermione, Ron, Harry, George, Fred and I in a circle just a little off from the bonfire. We played a drinking game and soon enough we’re all hammered. Fred, Hermione and I especially... Because Fred and I didn’t fully understand the game (because we’re both too dumb to understand basic rules) and I think Hermione wanted an excuse to get drunk.

We had played never have I ever, to which Fred and I simply drank if we did or didn’t do it and then we moved onto who’s most likely to... Which is when things got interesting as most of us were drunk already.

“Okay, who’s most likely to get kicked out of class.” Harry said, to which multiple fingers pointed to Fred and George. They both took a swig of their drinks.

“Who’s most likely to shag a teacher.” Ron smirked and hands flew all over the place, Ron and Hermione pointed at Fred , whilst Harry and George pointed towards Ron. Meanwhile Fred is looking down at me.

“Oh come on, Olwyn would never sleep with a teacher.” Hermione laughed at the bizarre idea. Fred smirked while looking at me.

“You well know she would shag Professor Lupin if she had the chance.” Fred said to the rest of the group without taking his eyes off me. Okay, yes he was completely right. Who wouldn’t shag Lupin though?

“Ew gross.” Harry gagged in disgust.

“Oh by the way Harry, I would so shag Sirius too.” I grin, slurring my words and clearly making Harry uncomfortable. Fred laughed at that, obviously amused by my honesty.

“Alright Oli, I think you’ve had enough to drink.” Fred leans over to me, ready to grab the can from my hands. I pull away from him and pout, upset that he wants me to stop drinking. Although I know for a fact that I’ve had enough I still want to continue with the rest. 

The others continue on with the game as Fred and I bicker.

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

“I’m not telling you, I’m advising you as your boyfriend” 

“Well you’re not acting like much of a boyfriend tonight.” I whine, rushing the words as I speak.

“That’s because Angelina is already pissed drunk and is trying to get with another guy over there... And anyways, I thought you said I shouldn’t be affectionate with you.” 

“I never said you shouldn’t. I said you wouldn’t if this were under normal circumstances but it’s fake so I don’t see why you can’t be a little affectionate.” Oh boy, I know I’m going to regret what I’m saying tomorrow. Drunk me says let’s live in the moment and embarrass myself a bit more for tonight.

Fred raises his eyebrows at me and leans in closer to me, smirking as he does so. I so desperately want to run my hands through his red hair right now but I realise how strange that would be, I may be drunk but I’m not that drunk. He puts his arm around me and I immediately feel a warmth rush through my body. 

“Is this affectionate enough?” He whispers to me and I’ve never wanted to kiss anyone more.

“Mhmm...” I hum, keeping my eyes locked with his. He leans in even closer, so close that I can feel his breath on my face, the smell of alcohol from his breath fanning on me, intoxicating me. 

“And this? Affectionate enough?” His hand that is leaned over my back intertwines with my fingers. He rubs his thumb against the back of my hand.

I don’t respond to him, my eyes are too transfixed on his eyes. My longing for his lips to touch my lips intensifying by the second. 

“What about this? Is this enough?” He closes his eyes and leans down, closing the proximity between us. I can feel his lips grazing mine but before we kiss Hermione’s shouting snaps us out of our trance. Our heads both snap towards the sound of Hermione’s scream. Only she’s not screaming but rather laughing.

“Ron! Don’t be so daft Harrys not the chosen one.” She giggles loudly, clearly having consumed enough alcohol for the night.

“Okay Hermione, I think it’s time we go back to Hogwarts, it’s getting late.” Harry helps Hermione up. One of her arms draped around Harry and the other draped around Ron. She’s laughing as she’s being carried away.

“Should we head back too? Or do you two want to stay...?” George smiles mischievously, his eyes playfully looking between Fred and I.

“I think we should go, we’ve got that test tomorrow.” I stand up suddenly and run to catch up with Hermione and the others, too embarrassed to look back and see Fred.

Once I catch up to Hermione, she embraces me, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. She murmurs ‘I love you Olwyn’, over and over again.

“I love you too Hermione.” I laugh at her unusual behaviour. It’s rare to see Hermione this drunk but she always entertains me on nights out. 

I hear Fred and Georges footsteps from a few feet behind me and I can just about catch onto their conversation.

“Fake dating my ass.” 

“Piss off, George.”


	4. Dungbombs

My head is pounding from the amount of alcohol I consumed last night but I force myself to keep my eyes open and to continue reading. I completely forgot that I had a test today and I woke up in a sweat, remembering that I hadn’t studied for it.

One of the many reasons Hermione and I are friends is because we are overachievers. The thought of not succeeding in this test stresses me out so much that I feel sick. But I probably feel sick from the hangover also.

Thankfully, between the alcohol, my loss of memory and my focus to study, I haven’t thought too long on what happened last night.

Was Fred Weasley going to kiss me? And if he was, was he doing it as a joke, part of the fake dating or was it real? Because it felt damn real to me but with Fred you never know... Everything seems like a joke to him. I snap out of my thoughts once Fred and George enter the Gryffindor common room. George seems ecstatic, full of energy but it’s obvious Fred is hungover.

“Winnie, tell me how is your head feeling? Cause Freddie here is struggling to even talk.” George lies down on the couch in the common room, taking a bite out of a red apple. 

I glance at Fred and George is right, he looks awful. I blush once we lock eyes, memories from last night coming to the surface of my mind. I try to break the tension and speak up.

“Jesus you do look awful.” Fred loosely grins at that and rolls his eyes, taking a seat opposite George.

“I’ve got a brutal hangover, I feel like I’m about to throw up every five minutes and my head is pounding like crazy.” I answer George, flicking the page of my book. It feels like nothings going in my head and its twenty minutes until the test.

“Should I even ask why you’re reading if you’re that hungover?” Fred looks at me weirdly, sickened that I’d read a book in this state.

“Did you both forget about our charms test?”

“We had a test today?” They both say simultaneously. These boys could be so dumb when they wanted to be.

“Yes and I haven’t studied and I’m going to fail, my average will be brought down and the professor is going to think I’m stupid. I just wish I had a few extra days to study properly for the test!” I rush my words, anxiety laced in my tone of voice. I don’t know why I have to feel a compulsive need to be so academically smart. But the thought of failing genuinely makes me sick.

The twins look from me to one another, concerned by my outburst. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” They once again say at the same time, a mischievous grin placed on their faces.

“What’re you thinking?” I eye them suspiciously.

“Nothing...” They both say.

“Just don’t bother studying anymore.” George adds. I look between the two of them, having not the faintest idea of what they’re up to.

“Oli you don’t have to be stressed about anything. We’ll look after this.” Fred assures me. It’s so strange to see him when he’s serious and it seems like lately he’s gotten more serious when he’s around me. I can’t tell whether this is a good or bad thing. They both leave after that but I’m still determined to study, not fully trusting them.

When I take my usual seat in my charms class, I’m anxiety ridden. I know for sure that I’m unprepared for this test. Whenever I tried to study for it I kept thinking about Fred and how flirty the two of us were last night compared to how normal things were this morning, as if nothing happened... Does he regret being like that? Was he just too drunk last night? Maybe I misinterpreted his actions.

Before I dwell too long on this, the professor walks into class with a stack of papers in his hands. I’m going to fail. I’m going to fail. 

Just as the professor prepares to give out the test, Fred and George start to laugh from beside me, I didn’t even see them come in, being too overwhelmed with worry.

I glance at them and they look back at me, their eyes shining and lips spreading in a big smile from ear to ear. Fred winks at me and I blush, turning away so that he can’t see the heat rise to my cheeks.

Sure enough I don’t have to anticipate their surprise any longer as a load of dungbombs start to go off in the room. Creating a vile smell, I cover my nose with my shirt and try not to breath in. The professor yells at everyone to leave the room and everyone in the room start rushing towards the door, trying to escape the rotten smell. I follow the rest of the students out the room, relief washing over me because the test will definitely be delayed now.

I join Fred, George and a couple of their friends. People are hovered around them and George is going into the details of their plan, the other students are high-fiving and and thanking them for sabotaging the test. The both of them are acting like kings, a proud smirk plastered on each of their faces. 

I sneak up to Fred, wanting to thank him while George is off relaying the scene to new students who have just gathered towards the swarm of students, wanting to know what just happened.

“I can’t thank you enough!” I exclaim, truly grateful for them. I rely all my self worth on my academic achievement and I know I would’ve felt like shit if I did that test.

“It’s no problem, George and I were meaning to test them out for a while and seeing you so stressed this morning just gave us the perfect excuse to use them. We did feel bad for you... We know how caught up you get in these tests. Although George and I will never understand why.” I smiled at this, guilty that I thought I couldn’t trust them from the beginning.

“So you did this for me?” I tease, a grin forming on Freds face.

“Hey I didn’t want to do the test either.” Fred retorts. I smile and look up at him, staring into his eyes. I keep getting mesmerised by his eyes, I really need to control myself.

“But yeah... I mainly did it for you.” He shyly smiles. It’s so rare to see him being shy, it’s cute to see.

“Good to know.” I respond, trying hard not to seem too flushed. Moments of silence pass by before he speaks again... And I wish he didn’t speak at all.

“Listen about last night... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I was being weird and I was really drunk. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable...” So I was right. He was just too drunk, a mistake in his eyes. He thinks he made me uncomfortable? Little does he know what I truly felt. How much I longed for his lips to kiss me.

“No, I’m sorry... I was really drunk too... Really let’s just forget it happened. It didn’t mean anything... It was just for show, right?” I lie to him, paining me not to just tell him the truth but it’s clear that he feels nothing for me so I should save myself the embarrassment and awkwardness of having to tell him.

“Yeah... Right... Yes of course. It was all part of the fake dating.” Fred scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere but at me. 

I look at his face and I feel like crying, this boy has just confirmed that he has no feelings for me and it hurts that I have to continue on being his girlfriend when I clearly feel something for him. I manage to suck it up, concealing my feels and plastering a smile on my face as I interact with the other students. I only begin to cry once I reach my room and am alone, away from George, away from Fred, away from everyone.


	5. Jealousy

Weeks have passed by and Fred and I are still fake dating, nothing has happened with Angelina but I often catch her glimpsing at Fred from afar, sometimes she looks sad which I pity but my sympathy leaves me once I notice the angry stares she sends Fred and I when we’re together.

Things have been off between us since our almost kiss... If I can even call it that. We haven’t spoken about it since and nothing has gone as far as that. The most couple-like thing we’ve done since is holds hands or sit close together but that’s only when Angelina looks at us.

I don’t know why we’re still going along with this, Fred hasn’t said when we’ll ‘break up’ and honestly I don’t want to yet. This is probably the closest I’ll get to being Freds girlfriend... Even if it is all fake.

Tonight the fourth, fifth and sixth years decided to have a party in the Gryffindor common room, this invitation only extends to Gryffindors but other houses always end up turning up. Hermione and I are sitting upstairs in my room, debating what to wear for tonight.

“So this is all you have?” I question her. Hermione placed all the dresses she has on my bed which only consists of four rather ugly dresses.

“Ugh yes, I know they’re hideous. What am I going to do? I’m going to look like a joke.” She gives me a worried look. I roll my eyes at her.

“Well lucky for you, I went shopping before I came back and I have a handful of dresses you can wear tonight.” I walk over to my closet and open it, different colours pop out of my wardrobe, from a golden yellow to a deep ruby red.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you!” Hermione squeals, visibly relaxing. She rummages through my closet and picks out two different dresses. One is an emerald green that is more of a tight fit and another is a long sleeved baby pink coloured dress. I already know both are going to look gorgeous on her. She walks behind a small curtain I have in my room for privacy and quickly gets changed. I lay on my bed with a book open to pass the time as she gets changed.

“So what do you think about this one?” I look up and she’s dressed in the pink one. It’s short, stopping just above mid thigh and it hangs loosely at the bottom but is tight on the bust. My mouth hangs open.

“Oh my! Hermione you look amazing!” I’m in awe, we rarely ever get dressed up but she looks beautiful. Despite her pale skin, she still pops out in comparison to the pink of the dress. I gesture to her to do a twirl and she obeys.

“I love it!” She shrieks, clearly enthusiastic about tonight.

“But if I’m wearing this then you have to try on the green dress.” I groan, I really didn’t want to dress up for tonight. I had planned to wear jeans and a nice top but seeing Hermione look so lovely, I am a bit jealous. I wouldn’t look half as good as she does in that dress.

“Come on, get up. Try it on.” She demands, thrusting the dress in my direction. I change quickly behind the curtain and look at myself in the mirror before I reveal it to Hermione. 

Okay I actually look nice.

The emerald dress compliments not only my green eyes but also my pale skin. The front hangs low, the dress is loose at the top but tight at the waist and thighs. I liked how I looked, I looked sexy. I walk out and show Hermione.

“Olwyn... Everyone’s going to die when they see you like that!” She looks me up and down, clearly impressed. I think I have more of an effect because I normally wear my Gryffindor robes or tracksuits and jumpers, I’m not one to show off my figure... Although that doesn’t mean I can’t every once in a while.

“D’you think we’ll be overdressed?” I ask her self-consciously.

“You know the Slytherins are going to crash and they’ll all be wearing elegant dresses. Compared to them we’ll be underdressed. Don’t worry we look great.” Hermione and I eye ourselves one more time in the mirror and smile excitedly.

Hours go by and Hermione and I show up to the party. It’s fairly crowded, some Hufflepuffs have already crashed and the rest of the room is full of Gryffindors. There’s music blaring and the echo in the common room only exaggerates the noise. Luckily someone put a spell on the room to keep the noise from escaping outside, so none of the teachers can hear us.

Hermione and I are standing beside the fire place drinking some sort of alcohol that we found in a large bowl. 

“Are you going to get as drunk as you did last time?” I tease her, laughing.

“Ha, says you!” She scoffs at me. I smile at her but speak up with more concern.

“Seriously though, is there a reason you drank so much last time?” Her eyes flicker from me to across the room. I follow her gaze and notice it landed on Ron. She has an embarrassed look on her face. My mouth parts and I look between her and Ron.

“No way! You like Ron!” She shakes her head trying to deny this but it’s obvious from her manner that she likes him.

“Have you told him yet?”

“Of course not- He doesn’t like me like that and he’s too daft to notice my feelings towards him. Of course Harry hasn’t caught on either... You’re the first to notice.” I smile warmly at her.

“Speaking of boys... Here comes your boyfriend “ I look behind me, in the direction she’s looking and Fred and George are walking down the steps, bottles in their hands. They greet almost everyone on their way down, it shocks me how popular they both are, although by now I shouldn’t be too surprised.

“Weasley boys... They’re so complicated, how do we end up liking them?” Hermione huffs, giving me a knowing smile. Does she know I like Fred? I glance at her suspiciously.

“Oh please! You’re not fooling anyone, everyone knows. I mean everyone except Fred of course.” It feels weird to hear this. Have I been so obvious about my crush towards Fred? 

“The problem isn’t that he doesn’t know... It’s that he doesn’t reciprocate those feelings.” I say disappointingly, still watching Fred and George from across the room, mingling with other guys in the year. 

“Olwyn, this fake dating isn’t doing you any good. You should end it if it’s hurting you.” Hermione looks sympathetically at me. I know what she means, but I just can’t. Even just holding Freds hand for five minutes makes my entire day.

“I know... I’ll end it soon, I promise.” Hermione looks relieved. Then she smirks at me, eyeing me playfully.

“And besides, the sooner you break up with Fred, the sooner Cedric might finally come up to you. He’s been looking at you all evening.” Hermione gestures towards Cedric Diggory, I lock eyes with him and he gives me a small wave from across the room, I smile in return, blushing as I do so.

“Who says I can’t talk to Cedric while fake dating Fred?” I say to Hermione, smirking. Hermione is right, I need to get over Fred and what better way to do that than to flirt with another boy? Fred has made it clear that he doesn’t like me and Angelina isn’t even at the party yet, so what’s stopping me?

“Olwyn you can’t! You’re with Fred.” Hermione looks taken aback. 

“Oh come on... It’s Cedric Diggory! I’m sure Fred would understand.” I glance in Cedrics direction again but he’s nowhere to be seen. I look back at Hermione and her eyes grow wide with a smile plastered on her face.

“Olwyn Webber, isn’t it?” I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around and to my surprise Cedric is standing there and wow he is way more attractive than I thought.

“Well I’m just going to... Yeah...” Hermione points towards Ron and Harry and leaves awkwardly.

“Cerdic Diggory... Triwizard champion?” I smile sweetly at him. He cracks a smile and laughs.

“Not yet... Hey are you going out with one of the Weasley twins?” I panic a bit at this, do I say yes and ruin my chances or no and lie?

“Fred... Yeah sort of.” 

“Sounds complicated... So he doesn’t mind you talking to other guys.”

“Oh no... He doesn’t care about that.” 

“Is that why he’s staring at us right now?” Cedric smiles, his eyebrow raised. I turn my head and scan the room for Fred, and Cedric is right. He’s looking straight at us. I smile at him but he doesn’t return the favour.

“I don’t know what his problem is.” I ponder aloud. Is he angry that I’m showing interest in another guy when I should be fake dating him?

“You know... I never really noticed you before but when I heard about you and the Weasley guy, it got me interested in you...” He trails off, his eyes staring from my eyes to my lips.

“Did it?” I tease but I’m interrupted by Fred.

“Olwyn? Can we speak alone?” He seems annoyed but as if he’s trying to hide it.

“Can it not wait?” 

“No, right now.” He grabs my hand and leads me upstairs to his room. This is my first time seeing his room. His bed isn’t made unlike George’s and theres t-shirts and socks thrown around the place... Pleasant Fred... Very pleasant.

“What’re you doing?” He tries to play it off cool but I can tell he’s still annoyed.

“What do you mean?” I ask him innocently, genuinely confused.

“Why are you flirting with Cedric Diggory? Did you forget we’re dating?” He waves his hands around as he speaks, clearly frustrated with me.

“Oh come on Fred. We’re fake dating... And I think Cedrics only interested in me because he thinks I’m with you.” I try to dissolve the tension by laughing lightly.

“So you want to go out with him instead?” What is Freds problem?

“No... But Cedrics hot so if him and I kissed would it be so bad? As long as Angelina doesn’t find out I don’t see any harm... Look Fred if this is bothering you I won’t talk to Cedric.” He smiles, although not of happiness, it seems insincere.

“No... Sorry. If you like him, go for it.” 

“So it’s okay If i make a move?” I wish he would just say no, that he wants me to himself. That he actually likes me and that’s he’s not doing all this just to avoid any kind of confrontation from Angelina. He takes a swig of his bottle and places his hand against the door that I’m leaning on, resting his hand just above my head. He’s towering over me and he’s exceptionally close. We just stand there, staring at each other, not making a move in fear that I ruin whatever chance I have to be close to him. 

I glance at his pink lips and have to restrain myself from kissing him. His lips are parted slightly, his breath escaping from him, fanning onto me. I smell the strawberry from him and it takes me back to when he first kissed me unexpectedly. With one hand leaning on the door and the other hand grasping his bottle, I try to balance my breathing... He looks so hot right now. I have both my hands by my side, too scared that if I move I might not be able to help myself from grabbing his face and pushing it against mine. The affect this boy has on me is concerning.

“Go, it’s fine by me. Go.” He finally breaths out. He’s angry with me but I don’t know what for? Why is he so close to me? Is it out of anger? I quickly become aware that we’re completely alone in his room but I try to shove away any wrong thoughts I have of him.

I eventually look away and turn around, opening the door and walking down the stairs, sighing once I get into the lively common room, it’s filling up more and more by the second.

I spot Cedric in the same place I left him. How long have I been away? A few minutes? An hour? I couldn’t tell.

He notices my presence and smiles at me. I quickly stride towards him, anger bubbling inside me from Fred and I’s encounter.

“Hey... Is everything alr-“ He’s cut off when I press my lips against his. Wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. My head is swarming at the moment, Fred said I can kiss him so why do I feel so guilty? I have to remind myself time and time again that Fred doesn’t like me.

I don’t know how long we kiss for.. Only for a few minutes. He eventually starts nipping at my neck and I open my eyes... I wish I hadn’t though. Cedric returns to kissing me and my eyes are locked to Freds. He’s staring at me, drinking, with one hand in his pocket and the other on his bottle. I can’t take my eyes off of Fred, even with Cedric kissing me. He looks pissed. I notice Angelina in front of him. She’s speaking to him, her hand on his arm, clearly drunk. However Fred isn’t paying attention to her, he’s only looking at me.

I snap out of it then. What am I doing? Kissing Cedric when I like Fred? Being Freds fake girlfriend? This is absolutely ridiculous. I break away from Cedric, needing to breath.

“What d’you say we take this upstairs?” He asks me, smirking, but his smile is now repulsive to me.

“Eh, no. I need- I need to go.” I push him aside and with one last glance at Fred I head back upstairs to my room, my head pounding and my heart sinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Evak in there :,))


	6. Real Tears

The next morning I have breakfast alone, the great hall is unusually quiet, probably because everyone has a hangover from last night. I’m eating my breakfast and reading a book, trying to take my mind off of last night. I catch myself glancing at the door time and time again. Am I waiting for him to show? Or am I anxious that he will? 

As I glance at the door one more time, I notice Angelina smirking at me from the end of the table. I smile brightly at her, what is this lunatic up to?

My question is answered soon after, as Angelina stands up from the table and walks towards me. Stopping only a few feet away from me. She’s got a murderous look in her eyes.

“So you thought you could just cheat with Fred while I was dating him? Huh? Is that it?” She raises her voice at me but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. I stare at her confused. What is she talking about?

“I wasn’t with Fred when he was with you. What do you mean?”

“You lying bitch. He cheated on me the same way he cheated on you.” I stare at her dumbfounded. He cheated on me?

“I-I don’t know what you mean.” I stammer my words and Angelina smirks, clearly enjoying my confusion. My mouth goes dry and my heart beat accelerates when the next few words leave her mouth.

“Well... Last night Fred was just so eager to kiss me. We slept together. He cheated on you with me. You didn’t really think he was over me? Did you?” She notices the sick look on my face and she continues, loving every torturous moment.

“It hurst doesn’t it? I always had my suspicions but I guess yesterday confirmed it. If Fred was so happy to sleep with me and cheat on you, who’s to say he didn’t cheat on me with you a few weeks ago? In my books, once a cheater always a cheater. Maybe this’ll make you learn your lesson.” A tear falls down my face... He slept with her. The whole reason we’re fake dating is so he wouldn’t have to interact with her and now he’s sleeping with her?

I stand up abruptly, leaving my book and breakfast. I rush out of the Hall, hoping no one notices the stream of tears falling down my face.

Just as luck would have it, Fred is at the door once I’m leaving. I stare at him and he clearly notices how distressed I am.

“Oli...” I run away before he can continue, I can’t look at him right now. I know he technically didn’t cheat on me... And I kissed Cedric last night but I guess there was this foolish hope inside of me that he liked me but this situation just confirms that he doesn’t. Why am I crying over a boy who didn’t even cheat on me? 

I walk outside, just a bit away from the Whomping Willow Tree. I cry to myself, releasing all this pent up anger and sadness. I shouldn’t care what Fred does... It’s none of my concern yet it feels like there’s this gaping hole in my heart.

I hear footsteps coming up behind me, I wipe away my tears with my sleeve quickly. Not wanting whoever it is to see me like this.

“Oli?” I hear Fred say, he’s cautious, like he doesn’t know how I’ll react. I look up at him but don’t say anything. He takes my silence as acceptance to sit down beside me.

“You heard about me and Angelina?” He says gently, clearly not wanting to upset me any more. I nod my head.

“Look, I know how this seems. It was so stupid of me... When I kissed her I knew it was dumb. I was just so angry and she was there and I was drunk... Really I knew it was a mistake to kiss her and I regretted it immediately.” He tries to explain himself, I don’t look him in the eye but I can feel him staring at me. Concern etched on his face.

“So you regret kissing her... But you don’t regret shagging her?” I spit, venom laced in my tone. He seems taken back by my tone.

“Shag her? Is that what she said? Oli... All I did was kiss her and it was for less than a minute.” He gently reveals. Obviously scared by my outburst. So she lied to me? I almost want to hit myself for being so dumb... Of course she’d lie to me. She’s a well known psycho and I just took her word for it.

“I’m sorry.” I say, completely embarrassed by my overreaction. He cracks a smile, lifting his thumb up to me to wipe away a fallen tear.

“No... I understand. Look I don’t care if we’re fake dating... It was still wrong to cheat on you by kissing Angelina... But when I saw you with Cedric...” He trails off, not finishing his sentence. Was he jealous? No, Olwyn. Stop assuming he thinks about you like that. This is the reason you keep getting your hopes up.

“I regretted kissing Cedric too.” I feel him visibly relax, the tension from his shoulders leaving his body.

“Good because I thought he was going to steal you away from me.” He jokes. Finally, it feels like ages since we’ve been able to joke around together.

“Nah, I’m all yours.” I wink at him.

“Well then that means I have a date to the yule ball then?” He asks hopefully. His eyes shining and mouth grinning.

“Is that your weird way of asking me to the ball?”

“You bet it is.” 

“Then yes, I will go to the ball with you.” We sit their, content with ourselves. Relief washing over the both of us as we stare out at the forest, sitting in silence.


	7. Yule Ball

My mind has been racing all day. Today was the day of the Yule Ball and I was going as Freds date... Freds date! I was ecstatic about it. Hermione was asked by Viktor Krum which shocked the lot of us... Ron missed out on that one, maybe he’ll eventually open his eyes soon and realise Hermiones feelings towards him. 

Hermione and I spent the day preparing, doing our makeup, getting changed into our Ball gowns and styling our hair. I straightened my hair and was wearing a long red dress that reached below my ankles. It was truly beautiful, although I looked pathetic next to Hermione in her pink ball gown. Harry and Ron are going to be in for a nasty surprise when they see Hermione enter the hall in that dress with Krum at her side.

“So you and Fred are going as friends? Fake dating? Actually dating?” Hermione questions me, curious with the situation between Fred and I.

“Honestly I don’t know myself. I don’t even know if we’re still doing this for Angelina... They kissed, she confirmed his disloyalty and then tried to ruin our relationship. Maybe she’ll back off now and Fred and I can return to being friends?” I ponder, hoping that I’m right.

“How are our lives this complicated?” Hermione sighs, putting earrings in, clearly still put out that Ron never asked her to the ball, especially with how cruel he has been to her lately. The earrings sparkled against the light. She genuinely looked like a princess.

“Should we get going then?” Hermione nods and we saunter out the room towards the hall where the ball is held. I watch as Hermione walks down the steps to the hall door. Everyone has their eyes plastered on her, clearly impressed by her beauty, hell even my mouth was open. I followed suit, glad that she went down first as all the attention was on her.

My red layered dress just skims the steps and my silver high heels click against the floor. I spot Fred straight away, he hadn’t noticed me, too busy talking to George. I walk up to him and gently place my hand on his shoulder, trying to grab his attention. He turns around and our eyes met.

We both look up and down at each other. He looks good, really good. I blush as his eyes move all the way down my body. 

“D’you like the dress? Mum made it herself.” I say, speaking up first. His lips spread into a smile.

“I have the most beautiful date here.” 

My breath hitches as he says that... I was not expecting that. I was prepared for a sly remark, definitely not a compliment. I don’t know what to say back to him so I just gesture towards the door.

“Shall we?”

“We shall.” Fred links his arm with mine, holding my hand too. 

I have to stop myself from squealing. I’m so happy, my best friend is my ball date and he just said that he has the most beautiful date here. Things couldn’t get better than this.

Fred and I dance the whole night, taking swigs of alcohol from a small flask he brought with him. 

A ball sounds extravagant and beautiful but once we had a few sips of that alcohol, we were already tipsy and with absolutely no balance or talent for dancing... We looked ridiculous. 

We rock our heads back and forth as the band play an upbeat rock song, I kick my shoes off going barefoot on the dance floor. Everyone’s just jumping and prancing all over the place, completely overtaken by the music. It’s sweaty and crowded but so much fun.

Fred intertwines both our hands and we swing them back and forth over our heads. Touching him made my entire body tingle and boil. This was heaven.

We dance like that for a while until the band decide to play a slower song, many of the other students had taken lessons on ballroom dancing before this but Fred and I had decided to ditch so compared to everyone else we were lunatics.

We exaggerated our movements, mocking the ballroom dancing style. He extends his hand out to me once the slower song plays. I gladly take it and he twirls me into his body playfully. I giggle and we lock eyes for a second as I was so close to his body.

“We must look so crazy.” I say, smiling madly.

“Nah... You mean you must look crazy. Next to you, I look sane.” I roll my eyes at him, expecting him to say something like that.

I know right then that I am completely and utterly in love with Fred Weasley. He releases me, twirling me at the same time and we try to mimic everyone else’s dancing in a more playful way, laughing the entire time. 

Once the song comes to an end we laugh at how foolish we must’ve looked, but not having a care in the world.

The moment is short lasted when Cedric comes between us, a smile on his face.

“You don’t mind if I dance with Olwyn for the next song, do you?” He looks at Fred for approval. My blood boils at his audacity, he’s asking Fred if he can dance with me? Can he not ask me himself? My anger is quickly replaced with sadness once Fred allows him.

“Eh... Yeah, I guess. I’m sure she’d love to.” He walks away, not looking at me once. Why did he say yes? We were enjoying ourselves so much.

Cedric grabs my hands and we begin to dance slowly. I feel like crying. I don’t understand how a night of pure happiness can be replaced with sadness in a moment. 

“You know... Before you ran off the other night, I felt like we really had a connection. I came with Cho but I really wanted to ask you. You know I wouldn’t say anything to Fred if you and I...” He trails off, I know exactly what he’s suggesting and if I were still wearing my heels I’d grab them and stab him with them. Who does this guy think he is? I escape from his embrace and start yelling at him.

“Oh piss off!” I leave him standing there and head towards the door, sick of this night already. I see Fred out of the corner of my eye sitting on a seat surrounded by empty chairs. I’m so angry at him, at Cedric, at myself.

“Why would you let him dance with me? Did you forget we’re suppose to be a couple?!” I yell at him. He doesn’t even seem surprised by my outburst. In fact he looks rather pissed off with me. He scoffs at me.

“Are you serious? I thought you’d jump at the chance to dance with precious Cedric Diggory.” He mocks, his tone laced with malice. What are we even fighting about?

“Look, I get you have no feelings for me whatsoever but can you at least act like we’re a couple and not give me away to other guys as if I’m your property! I’m doing this favour for you!” I hope no one else can hear me yelling at Fred but I can no longer contain my anger, I need to release all these pent up feelings I’ve had for Fred.

He almost looks guilty for a second, but the guilt is wiped off his face as quick as it came. 

“Well how about I stop asking favours from you and we just stop this whole thing?! Would you be happy then? To be finally rid of me?!”

“Fine lets end this then!” I shout at him and he shouts back at me, our voices getting louder and louder.

“Fine!”

“Fine!” He leaves his seat and walks away from me, his face stone cold from our fight. I sit down, trying to compose myself. I’m shaking, unable to control my hands. The situation only gets worse when Angelina fucking Johnson stands right in front of me. What does she want now?

“Oh... That looked bad. Did you and Fred break up?” She looks at me insincerely. I want to avada kedavra her right now.

“Yes. We broke up... Are you happy now? Now you can have him all to yourself.” I spit the words at her and she seems genuinely scared by my response. She quickly walks away, not glancing back once.

I don’t realise I’m crying until the tears are flowing down my face. Why do I cry so easily?! What’s wrong with me...? I cry into my hands, shielding myself from any more disappointment.

I feel hands press against my own, trying to pry my hands out of my face. I look down and see Hermione kneeling down, looking up at me with a sad look on her face.

“Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” She asks me with concern. I only shake my head in response. She embraces me and I can feel her body shaking against mine, is she upset too? How has this night been a complete turnaround since the beginning of the day? We sit there embraced for what feels like ten minutes.

I finally open my eyes and I feel like crumbling to the floor. Across the room from me are Angelina and Fred. She has her hands in his hair and they’re really close. I can’t see Freds face as Angelina is blocking him from my view.

So this is how it is? Angelina and Fred are going to get back together and I’ve lost my bestfriend? 

Hermione turns around, looking in the same direction as me and her eyes flash with anger and shock. She turns back to me with a sympathetic look on her face. 

“Lets go.” She grabs my hand and we walk out of the ballroom, my body numbing more and more with every step I take. 

I see George once Hermione and I enter the Gryffindor common room. He notices how awful I look... I mean I must look like an absolute state, my hair all over the place and makeup smeared across my face from the tears.

“Winnie...” He looks like he’s at a loss of words, like he just knows that his brother has messed up. Hermione and I simply continue towards our rooms, his resemblance to his twin makes it almost impossible for me to even look him in the eye. We must look like lifeless corpses passing him by.


	8. The end

I spend the next day lying in bed. I was suppose to go to classes but I couldn’t bring myself too. It seems like over the past few days all I’ve done is cry. I need to stop, to move past this, to move on from Fred. 

Hermione had checked in on me once already today. She got a bit of a fright when she entered my room, obviously not expecting me holding onto a teddy bear and with chocolate covering my bed and tears running down my face.

I was reading Pride and Prejudice all afternoon, muggle books have always interested me, they make me want to marry Mr Darcy and forget about my life in the wizarding world.

I was at the part when Darcy proposes to Elizabeth Bennet when I heard a knock on the door. I shot up, Hermione was just here an hour ago, was she really that worried about me that she’s come again?

“Who is it?” I call out, trying to clear the wrappers away as fast as possible.

“George.” 

I immediately relax. I thought it was going to be someone else...

“I’m busy right now.” I lie, not wanting to speak to anyone.

“No you’re not. Let me in.” I roll my eyes and grudgingly get out of bed. I unlock the door and he enters. Once he sees me he immediately embraces me.

“I’m sorry.” When George touches me I feel chills run down my spine and butterflies in my stomach. He’s never had that affect on me before.

“What do you have to be sorry for?” I question. He begins to rub circles on my back with his thumb, something Fred would always do.

Oh my... This isn’t George. This is Fred. I’m about to call him out on it but decide against it as he speaks up.

“My brother, he was an asshole. He’s an utter idiot and he doesn’t deserve someone like you.” I take in his words but I don’t respond. I don’t even know how I’m feeling right now, sad? Angry? Fed up?

“Ol...wyn, Winnie, Freds really sorry. He’s been too scared to admit it but ever since he broke up with Angelina he can’t stop thinking of you and it’s infuriating. He’ll be doing basic things and then ah! You just pop into his mind, he needs to know how you are, what you’re up to and most importantly he wants to spend every minute of every day with you. He’s crazy about you... Crazier about you than he has been about anyone before.” He passionately confesses, he sighs as if this has been weighing on him for quite some time.

Fred likes me? He likes me? I don’t understand though...

“If Fred actually liked me why would he deny it all this time? He made sure I knew that he had no feelings for me time and time again.” I’m careful to use ‘he’ instead of ‘you’ when addressing him, not wanting him to catch on that I know.

“No... Oli. He thought you didn’t like him like that. Why do you think he wanted to fake date you? Did you really think he was that scared of Angelina? Okay maybe at first he was... But all Summer long he’s been going out with Angelina to get you off his mind.” 

My heart starts racing at this news. He’s liked me the entire time? I’m speechless.

“He was so sure you didn’t have any feelings for him and maybe you don’t but it’s about time he just admits his feelings, because he likes you... In fact he loves you.” 

My breath hitches. Fred loves me? Fred loves me... This entire time we’ve both been so blind, so self conscious and embarrassed of our feelings that we’ve been lying to each other. 

I don’t know what to say back. He’s so close to me, towering over me with a pained yet hopeful look on his face. He must feel guilty, me not showing up to classes because of him, crying over him. 

“Please say something. Please tell me I haven’t made this all up, that-“ I cut him off.

I press my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him in close to me. He immediately softens at my touch, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and kissing me passionately back. Our lips so desperate to meet again, hungry for his touch. I can taste the strawberry and mint again, taking me back to when we first kissed. This time is different though, this time he reciprocates his feelings towards me. We love each other, we actually love each other.

We pull away for air, not leaving much of a gap between our faces. I can feel his ragged breath on my face. He is so beautiful.

“How’d you know it was me?” He grins, obviously relieved that I kissed him, knowing it was Fred and not George.

“You’re so predictable.” I smirk back at him, his eyes looking directly into mine, our faces only inches apart.

“You like me then?” He asks, after all these weeks I don’t blame him for needing confirmation. 

“No Fred.” I speak up, determined. He backs away slightly, confused and sad.

“I love you.” I’ve never seen Fred smile so much at that moment, grinning from ear to ear.

“You could’ve led with that.” He rolls his eyes and kisses me again.

“Thought it was funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Very simple but just a bit of fluff. Hope you enjoyed... If anyone is reading this! I keep coming back every few years with a sudden urge to write fan fics so expect me back in like 2 years xo

**Author's Note:**

> Bro this storyline is basic but I’ve seen too many sad Fred tik toks and wattpad stories and I just needed a little bit of fluff in my life rn.


End file.
